Lullaby
by X Inori x
Summary: One shot! Chika tricks Shito into giving him one of the best Christmas presents he's ever received. ChikaxShito


A/N: I thought a fluffy Christmas fic was in order for the holidays! Nice and WAFF-y and fluffy! Anyways I hope everyone likes my first Zombie Loan fic, sorry if Chika and Shito sound OOC. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Lullaby **_

December 24th-Christmas eve. A day full of turmoil for last minute shoppers hunting for the perfect present for that special person. It is also a day where family and friends gathered together. Such was not the case for two zombies, these two spent the day wrapping presents for all their friends, and family in one zombie's case. The other had no family, but had friends he could depend on, though he would never admit it.

Everyone who worked under or for Z-loan agreed to have a Christmas party on December 25th. On that day everyone would distribute gifts and enjoy themselves, much to Chika's dismay, there was to be no zombie hunting on Christmas day. Chika's easy-going nature allowed the vacation but he would find one way or another to earn a couple of yen. Shito was reluctant to the whole idea, but he gave in as well, though refusing to admit that he needed a break.

Michiru and Yuuta had both suggested the "farfetched" idea, another reason why both Chika and Shito did not refuse.

Because of their agreement, here sat the two in Shito's room wrapping presents.

"Here's another finished one." Shito said handing a wrapped package to Chika, whom placed in a pile of the other wrapped articles. Chika and Shito both agreed to help each other with the wrapping, since neither of them weren't that good at it.

"How many more left?" asked Chika,

"Can't you count?"

"Shut up, I'm asking about your stuff not mine!"

"Four, idiot." Shito said taking the present Chika had finished wrapping, and placing it in his pile of wrapped presents.

It currently was 10:35, both were no where near close as they tried to perfect the wrapping and decoration of each present, which would be opened the day after.

---

"At last, done. Here Akatsuki." Shito said, looking at Chika. He and Chika hadn't made eye contact, let alone speak to each other for the past hour. Chika was slumped over, against the wall of Shito's room, the present he was wrapping was neglected as he lay there.

"Hey! Wake up stupid!" Shito said, Chika didn't stir or twitch. Shito sighed and looked at the clock it was past midnight. He looked wearily at the present Chika was wrapping and the last item left to be wrapped. Shito reached over and took the present from Chika and finished wrapping it, he then started on the last one, while Chika slept peacefully.

After finishing the last one, Shito starred at Chika, who now lay on the floor. While Shito wrapped the present he sung a soft song to himself while Chika slept. Moments later, after Shito finished the last present and began cleaning up, Chika suddenly spoke.

"You have a nice voice." He whispered, Shito blushed. "I thought you were sleeping you bastard."

"You woke me up. Do you want help?"

"Whatever." Chika stood up and helped Shito finish the clean up. They moved the wrapped presents into the corner of the room, it was now 1:24 a.m.

Chika fell to the floor, "tired..."

"Then go to your room and sleep stupid."

"Can't I stay here, I'm too tired." Chika pleaded,

"Fine whatever, but your sleeping on the floor."

"That's fine, but..."

"But?" questioned Shito,

"Sing me something, Shito."

"Why should I?! I let you sleep in my room and now you want me to sing to you?!"

"Consider it your Christmas present from you to me. You didn't get me anything anyways."

"I wouldn't buy anything for you anyways." Shito said sitting next to Chika,

"I got you something." Chika replied.

"What is it?" Asked Shito,

"I can't tell you yet. Now give me my present, I can't sleep unless you sing."

"Akatsuki you..."

"Do you want me to keep you up all night?" smirked Chika, Shito twitched.

"Just lay down." Shito countered in a softer tone, hoping to calm Chika down, so he could get some well deserved sleep. Chika then did as instructed, Shito didn't complain, his plan was to calm Chika down so he could go to sleep. But why did Chika choose to lay down on Shito's lap?

"Akatsuki..."

"I'm waiting." Chika said in a sing-song voice. Shito sighed, as Chika closed his eyes waiting for the soothing voice to sweep through the room. Chika fell asleep right away, Shito got carried away, and singing always calmed him down. Shito brushed a few strands of Chika's hair aside, realizing his sudden gesture Shito blushed. He paused in his singing, the moment he did so, Chika began to shift around. Shito sighed once more, resuming his song. When he finished his song, losing himself once more, he bent over and laid upon the sleeping zombie's forehead a kiss.

Shito switched off the lights and crawled into bed as his heart thumped against his ribs, Shito had denied that he thought of Chika as a friend multiple times to everyone, but he denied his feelings towards Chika as well. Singing was the only way he would express himself, and the one he loved had heard it.

Shito soon drifted off to sleep. Chika smirked, his eyes opened and he stared the ceiling, he placed his hand on his forehead, blushing slightly. He stood up, and looked at Shito carefully. Chika examined Shito, confirming that he was indeed asleep. Chika crept up to Shito's bed side and leaned over, kissing the unconscious zombie. "Merry Christmas." Chika whispered.

Chika turned away and returned to the floor, this time really falling asleep. Shito smiled slightly, he turned over and blushed.

"What an idiot." He said touching his lips.

Neither of them spoke of what happened that Christmas morning, but if they ever told each other, both would agree that were the best Christmas presents they both received.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot! I was right, Chika and Shito are OOC, but I hope you enjoyed the "fluffy-ness". The only reason Shito sings is when I heard his singing voice I thought it was so soothing, and the idea just popped into my head. Anyways if they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
